


Cherry Blossom Kiss

by shojobell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: It's the first day of high school for Sakura, and while it feels similar, there are also many changes
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Cherry Blossom Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> written for zwesomechu on twitter, who loves syaosaku just as much as I do and draws adorable artwork of them!

On the first day of high school, Sakura awoke bright and early. She didn't even need the help of alarm clocks to help aid her. She was anxious and excited to start her first day, as she dresses in her uniform for the first time. It feels so strange. Time seems to be moving faster as the years went on. High school means applying for colleges. Sakura shivers at the thought. 

She goes over to the full-length mirror, a gift from her father for starting a new year as a high school student. Her light auburn hair had grown out a bit over the summer vacation.  
The uniform was similar to those of the past - a button-up blouse, and a tie, with a matching pleated skirt. It goes down past her knees. She smiles at herself, whispering a small prayer for a good year especially if it may involve magical cards. 

She casts a glance at her desk, peering at the drawer where Kero was still sleeping. She smiles, making a mental note to bring him back something sweet when she returns home.

Sakura grabs her school bag and exits her room. The morning light is bright as she walks down the stairs. 

"Good Morning, Sakura-san." Her father greets when she enters the kitchen. "You are looking more grown-up every day." Sakura blushes, thanking him. 

"I don't know about that, Dad. She's still a little squirt to me, just in a different uniform." Teases her older brother. Sakura casts a glare his way. She has half a thought to try and step on his foot. 

"Onii-chan!"

"Now, Now, it's time for breakfast" 

\--

Sakura leaves her house, bidding her goodbyes to her Father (and even her annoying Onii-chan), walking the same path to get to school. She feels a small wave of nostalgia walking along the sidewalk lined with cherry blossom trees. They're in full bloom today, petals raining down upon the ground like the world is getting married. Sakura is still in awe of it every time. 

When she gets midway, she notices a figure standing. A very familiar one. Her heart leaps into her chest, she breaks out in a run. "Syaoran-kun!" Her arms open wide. 

Syaoran's arms do the same and soon Sakura is leaping into him, her arms wrapping around him. The air smells sweet of cherry blossoms and Syaoran's cologne, something she's never smelled before. 

"Sakura" He says softly, returning the embrace. They stay hugging each other for a moment. It's still early. There's no rush.

"Doesn't this feel familiar?" Syaoran speaks up, and he feels her nodding. 

"When you came back from Hong Kong?" She asks, glancing up at him. 

He nods. "Yeah... and there's something I didn't do then.."

Sakura quirks her brow. "Really?"

He's turning red now, appearing visibly embarrassed. He fidgets adorably. "S-Sakura.. I.." She waits patiently, gazing at him with such affection it makes him more nervous. 

Syaoran gulps, gathering up his courage and spins her around. She giggles with glee and then his lips are suddenly on hers. Sakura grasps at the back of his jacket, her heart soaring as she returns the kiss. His lips are so soft against hers, it makes her lightheaded. It makes her crave more. The kiss ends as quickly as it began, but Sakura pulls him back in for another one. Just as wonderful. They're kissing for a while, getting caught up in each other. This was changing too. Their relationship becoming more physical. It gave Sakura a shiver down her spine in a pleasant way. She wanted to experience it all with him. Only him. 

"S-Sakura.. " Syaoran pulls away, he's lost track of how many times they've kissed now, "We're going to be late for school."

Sakura sighs, nodding sadly. She pulls away from their embrace. "Okay, Syaoran-kun. You're right, we should get to school."

Hand in hand they continue walking and Sakura turns to look at him. "Promise me something, Syaoran-kun."

Syaoran looks back at her. "Anything, Sakura."

"Remember to kiss me again after school is over."

A heat crawls back up his face, unable to keep from blushing again. He gives a nod though, looking forward to the end of the day.


End file.
